


Homesickness isn't the Half of it

by Shizmas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has not experinced love, M/M, Mother Earth Lance, Sassy Keith (Voltron), my poor son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizmas/pseuds/Shizmas
Summary: Lance was the blue paladin. He was Voltron's 'Sharpshooter'. He was the flirtatious Cuban boy.But what if he was MUCH more?Lance. Lance who was the core of Earth. Mother Earth, or, as Lance prefurred to be titled 'Father Earth'. Hence his 'gender'. Lance was forever connected with Earth. He could feel every drill, looking for oil. Every quake. Every space object ram into the Earth's crust. Lance was part of Earth.But, now, he was in space. Hundreds of light years away from Earth.It was painful.





	

Lance starred into the mirror. One deep, navy eye and one faded, white-blue eye stare back. He lifted his hand to trace the irridcent blue vens that almost glowed against his tan cheek.

Proof, he thought. Proof that he was very far from human.

Lance was very diferint from his fellow paladins. The other paladins were at least part human. Lance, on the other hand. Was almost nothing like a human. Aside from his looks, of course. He most definatly  _looked_ human. But, of course, so did Coran and Allura. If they both got tattos and Allura died her hair.

Acording to  _fake_ Lance, he was the sharpshooter of Voltron, he was the blue paladin, he was a human fron the planet Earth, he was 17.

Ha, 17. He could barely remember 17. Lance was exstreamly far from 17. Lance was 4.543 billion years old. Wow, that was a streach from 17. You would never guess. He definately didn't look his age, thank the sun. Well, acording to the _real_ Lance, he was the core of Earth it self, he was Mother Earth, or as he prefurred, Father Earth. He blew out a puff of air, frosting over the mirror. He chuckled sightly and tapped his foot, green vines reached out from under his shoe, sreaching out over the smooth flooring. Human indeed.

He sighed and quickly covered his visible veins with consealer and followed with foundation then pouder, and topped it off with a single, navy contact. He looked at himself once more, before stepping out of the bathroom and down the corridor twards the kitchen.

Ignore it, he told himself as impossible pain pulsed throughout his body. Endure it, he told himself as he greeted Shiro then Hunk. Fight through it, he told himself as he patted Pidge's head and she scowled at him. Pretend, he told himself when he shot a playful banter at Keith, who smirked and shot back. 

He held back a scream when he sat, pain shooting through out his spine. This is punishment for your curiosity. Punishment for leaving your responcibilities. He didn't belong with Voltron. He was forever bound with his home planet, whether he liked it or not. 

During breakfast, Lance participated in the conversation, just a little. The pain was flowing out of his chest to his spine in waves, he almost choked a few times. He senced that Keith was starring at him, but he ignorred it. No one was able to fix his mistake.

Lance's attention turned to the Princess when she cleared her throat, entering the room. "Good morning, paladins. Just earlier there was a ditress call, to which I was planning to answer today. After breakfast we shall get prepared and head out to the signal." Everyone gave some kind of reconision, Shiro gave an 'ok', Hunk humed in acknowlgement, Pidge gave an 'alright', Keith gave a curt nod, and, to Lance's dismay he gave a 'g-got it'. Everyone turned to him, consern on their faces.

"Are you alright, Lance?" Allura questioned, tilting her head. "Uh, yeah. I'm perfictly fine, Princess." his responce gave no one comfort, but they brushed it off. Keith still starred at him, though. He was going to be a problem.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunatly, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender. But we fangirls love to write! So, I am veeerrrryy exsited about this fic. Donno how I got the insparation to write it. 
> 
> This chapter is short camparred to future chapters I will write. I don't know how long this AU will be so I wanted to start out short.


End file.
